When we find the words, we find the meaning
by rosehustle1
Summary: Kal and Diana have an important discussion.


**When we find the words, we find the meaning - By Rose Hustle**

"Sometimes I think…."

He stopped in mid-sentence. She was staring at him. Her eyes mirroring his disappointment.

"There's no need to say anything, Kal…We both know how things are," she said with a heavy sigh.

She pushed the hair from her face and began to walk out the door when his hand suddenly pulled her back. He held her tightly against his chest. Her head rested against his shoulder as her eyes shut. 

"Sometimes I think, that there is no way I could be so lucky. You are my best friend and I know you would die to protect me. I also know that you would live for me, when all the others are gone, and they have decided that I'm not so super after all. You'll still know me. You'll still want…"

She pulled out of his embrace and turned her back to him.

"No more, Kal. You are in love and happy. I am in love and happy. Whatever we think we might have together, well, we have to forget it."

He walked behind her. His breath was against her ear.

"I love her, that's true. You love, Bruce. I know that's true…I have spent years keeping my distance out of obligation, duty, expectation, and none of it has mattered. The last thing I want is to hurt her, but I can't pretend that you aren't what I know you are to me, what you've always been to me."

Diana turned around. She was ready to say something difficult and necessary to end all of this dangerous talk. However, when she turned to face him she wasn't expecting to see his cheeks wet from newly shed tears. He had that broken look that so rarely appeared in his stoic visage.

She walked toward him and placed her hands on his face. She gently wiped away the moisture. His eyes closed at her sudden touch. She pushed him closer to her bringing their foreheads together. As she closed her eyes, she felt his hands come around and hold on to her waist. They stayed like that for minutes. It was the first comfortable silence of the night.

"Kal, what am I to you," she asked with her eyes remaining closed.

He held her closer to him. His head still pressed against hers.

"You are everything that I wasn't ready for before. You are the woman I wished for in my lonely days of youth, and the true friend that I thought I would never find. You are my truth after living through so much falsity. You are the right woman after so many wrong women. You are the one that I was meant to love after finally learning what love is…You are heaven to me," he said as he opened his eyes slowly.

Diana pulled her head back. Her eyes slowly opened as well. She could see him. He was hers and always had been. She had been afraid of that responsibility with Bruce. Kal was different. She was different with him. He was right, she would die for him and live for him. She also knew that he would do the same.

She placed her hand on his chest feeling the pulsing beat. He was nervous. This was one of those moments that last forever. She could feel the heat of him against her palm. 

"Diana? How do you…"

Her lips met his. The kiss wasn't hurried or lustful. There was a tender longing within the exchange. They savored one another because they both knew there would be other times for uninhibited passion and frenzy. This kiss was about peace. They had fought a war of sorts by trying to deny what was so natural. This kiss was about an acceptance of a new path.

Diana gradually pulled back. Her eyes were brighter than before.

"You, Kal, make me happy beyond words…You make me angry beyond words too, but somehow not so angry that I can't smile…This life can be so unmerciful when it comes to love, and I think that I am so lucky to be here, right now, with you."

His hand went through her hair. His smile was soft.

"I love you so much, Kal…I don't want to be without you anymore," she said in a sudden burst of tears.

He embraced her gently.

"I'm here, Diana…I don't care what happens. I want you. I love you. I am yours."

He pulled back then and wiped her tears away just as she had done earlier. He kissed her forehead.

"Will you lay with me? Just sleep, nothing more," he asked.

"Yes, I would like that," she said with a slight blush.

The two started to walk to the bedroom when Kal suddenly stopped.

"Diana…"

"What?"

"This is good… You and I."

"Yeah, really good," she said as she took his hand into hers and continued toward the bedroom.


End file.
